


Curses and Counter-Curses

by Vani_Loves



Series: Zoey Proasheck and the Slytherin Tower [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Yogscast
Genre: Multi, WIP, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vani_Loves/pseuds/Vani_Loves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Yogscast HP AU. A young group of witches and wizards are accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, banding together to form the Y.O.G.S Casters, vowing to protect their school and home-away-from-home from the forces of evil, including, but not limited to: blood purism, dementors, and homophobia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1- The Sorting Hat

Zoey's parents called her downstairs, interrupting her game. Her heart stopped- she was sure they'd found out somehow. She shouldve been more careful. Her heart thudded in rythem with her steps on the stairs, readying her excuses. She was finally able to breathe when she saw her mother holding a letter with the Hogwarts crest on the corner.  
She only hoped that her parents would be as supportive of her being a lesbian as they were of her being a witch.

She'd found Rythian on Platform 9 3/4, standing with one book in his hand, the others neatly stacked according to size on his trolley. His owl screeched at the sight of her, and he looked up.  
"Zoey! You made it! I was beginning to think you'd be late."  
"No way. You've got yourself an owl?" Zoey inquired, looking at the barn owl with beady brown eyes.  
"Oh, yes, this is Freja." He said, holding her up. She hooted, which Zoey took as a greeting.  
"Hello to you too, Freja. I'm so excited, to be going to Hogwarts. Maybe we'll be put into the same house, wouldn't that be fun!"  
"Sure, so you and Ziggy can distract me from reading all the books we've been assigned."  
"Aw, Ziggy's not so bad, are you boy?" She asked the cat, scratching him behind the ears. He purred in contentement.  
"Seriously Zoey, have you seen how big they are? It would take at least a month for me to finish them all." he gestured towards the trolley, no doubt thinking of the days he'd spent in Ravenclaw Tower, sat in an armchair under the star-painted dome, listening to the wind whip around the tower, content.  
"I'll bet you 20 quid you're in Ravenclaw." Zoey grinned. It meant that they wouldn't be in the same common room, but they'd take the same classes, nonetheless. Rythian was the only wizard she knew, and the thought of sharing a living space with unfamiliar people was frightening, but she'd manage. Somehow.  
"I'll bet you a thousand galleons." He replied, absently stroking Freja through the bars of her cage. "I think you'd be in Hufflepuff, the focus on Herbology would be good for you and your mushroom farm." He looked up at her from his book. He was shorter than her, for the time being, but he estimated that around Year 3, that would change.  
"Magic mushrooms, like in Mario? Sure." She laughed. "My mum was in Hufflepuff, she said the common room was quite cozy."  
"Coziest room in the castle. Honestly, I'd be surprised if we got sorted anywhere else."  
The conductor hurried them along, and they got on the Express. The young witch and wizard found an empty cabin, much to their delight. At least, it would have been empty, had another young boy not bumped into Zoey and had them both tumbling inwards.  
"Hey! Rythian exclaimed, dragging him upwards. He was wearing a dark green cap and cloak, and was signing an apology profusely with his hands. Rythian let go of him immediately, signing back. He helped Zoey up, and she dusted herself off.  
"He says he's sorry, someone in the cabin next to us tossed him out. You alright?"  
"Yeah... fine." She said. "What's your name?" She asked, sitting. She knew a small amount of sign language, enough to make out letters, of which the green man signed T-E-E-P.  
"Well then, Teep, you can come and sit in with us, I'm sure Rythian won't mind.  
"Not at all."  
The rest of the train and boat ride over was spent teaching Zoey basic signs, and placing more bets on the houses they'd be sorted into.

 

"Rythian Enderborn" McGonagall called. He stepped up, seating himself on the stool. The hat had barely touched him for a second when it called out, "Ravenclaw!" to the surprise of no-one. Zoey gave him a thumbs-up.  
There were a few more, then a "Teep Greenman." The hat deliberated shortly, then placed him into Hufflepuff. He waved to Zoey, confident she'd be joining him shortly.  
Zoey was the last to go, and she could hear everyone muttering "Hufflepuff" under their breaths. She wasn't quite as sure, but it wouldn't be the worst thing, to be sorted there.  
It seemed like an eternity of the Hat muttering and all eyes on her. She could hear mutterings of "yes, yes, that will do" before the hat called out, loud and clear for the entire Great Hall, "Slytherin!"  
There was a hush, uncertain mutterings, and a query of confirmation from McGonagall.  
"Yes, I'm sure of it. Slytherin." the Sorting Hat said again, annoyed. There was a cheer from the hall laced with uncerainty and confusion, and Zoey stood. She made her way to the far table, seating herself with others with green and silver badges on their uniforms.


	2. Chapter 2- The Weiss Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoey and company discover a plot against them, the beginning of many that they will encounter during their time at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the weird layout, I'm still getting used to the weird ao3 text editor.

Their prefect led them to the Slytherin Dungeon, reciting the password and entering into the Common Room. It had stone brick walls and green lamps hanging on the side, which didn't provide very ample lighting. The windows looked as if they weren't going to provide any sunlight, either. Black armchairs dotted the common room, as well as skulls and a few dark cabinets. It didn't look very inviting, but she decided that she'd much rather be somewhere with Rythian, listening to him drone on about whatever magics he was interested in whilst she drew or played with Ziggy, like those days in the summer when it was too warm to go outside and play. She felt homesick, but she followed the other girls up the stairs to the right, finding Ziggy in his box besides her bed. She let him out, allowing him to climb up onto her lap in an attempt to alleviate the ache. 

"Zoey, is it?" a girl she recognised as Elizabeth (Blonde hair tied into a bun, gray eyes, that very Slytherin-esque face with a rather pointed nose) asked, "How did you manage to get into Slytherin?"

"Well, you see, the Sorting Hat chooses which house a young witch or wizard is sorted into, based on their qualities. So I would imagine that I am here for the same reason you are." She answered, refusing to let her grating voice get on her nerves. She continued to pet Ziggy, pretending to be absent-minded. He was so soft, but starting to get grey patches.

"Well, excuse me if I'm meant to believe that the daughter of the 'Most Friendly Wizard' from Slytherin and a _hufflepuff_ managed to find her way here. If I were you, I'd petition Headmaster Potter in the morning." And with that, she flipped her hair over her soldier and sauntered off to the Common Room. Zoey made a note of that- Elizabeth Weiss.

\-----  


Weiss was in her Transfiguration class, glaring at her from across another table. Zoey ignored her, for the most part.

"Don't mind her, she's one of those Slytherin supremacists." the girl next to her said. Hufflepuff, yellow tie, light brown curly hair with the side bit shaved off. she wore a headband with her house colours on, either as an aesthetic choice or to keep the curls out of her way."She knows everything about anyone who's won an award here, and their families. Super competitive."

"Yeah, she had words with me last night, said I should leave the house."

"What a bitch. I'm Fiona, by the way. Saberial."

"Zoey Proasheck. Nice to meet you."

\-----  


The two walked to their next class, meeting up with Rythian along the way.

"Hey, how was your first night in Slytherin?" He asked. "And who's this?"

"Horrible. Weiss basically told me I wasn't fit for it. This is Fiona, she's taking Transfiguration with me." He nodded towards her in greeting, "Saberial, right? Zoey, I think everyone who saw you had you pegged for a Hufflepuff, but I'm sure the Sorting Hat had its reasons." He shrugged, meaning even he didn't know and couldn't figure it out. Zoey liked it that way. 

"Yeah, Weiss is just a prick." Fiona added, locking eyes with said witch. She scoffed, walking a little faster with her nose pointed upwards. Her bun bounced with every step, eventually falling out of place. The brunette snickered, pleasedwith herself. She stood a little taller, Zoey noticed.

"I'm not looking forward to being around her after the feast." Zoey said.

"You could come to the library with Teep and I. He needs help with charms." Rythian offered. Quickly, he added "You and Fiona." 

"Yeah, that sounds way cooler than hanging around that werewolf kid all afternoon."

"Werewolf? In Hogwarts?" Zoey asked. There hadn't been a werewolf since Lupin, but then again, they'd made many changes that affected the way Hogwarts saw students.

"Yeah, Ross. Yesterday was a full moon, he howled enough to keep the whole tower awake. They had to get Nova to come in. Other than the whole howling like a banshee thing, he's pretty nice. He mostly hangs around with Trott and Smith."

"The Slytherins?"

"Smith's a Slytherin, but Trott is a Ravenclaw. Took the Sorting Hat a whole minute to decide where to put him, no doubt considered Slytherin." Rythian chimed in, flipping to a page on his notebook.

"Really?" Zoey asked, "If you saw them, you'd think them inseparable." She said.

"Yeah, I've seen them around." Rythian answered. "We were studying together, yesterday, Trott and I. Are you both going to Potions?" 

"Yeah. You, too?" 

Rythian nodded, "Teep will be there, too. At least, he should be, I didn't see him last night."

"Might just be ill." Zoey said, opening the door to their Potions class. It was mostly empty, so they found their way to their seats, still conversing. Students filed in, one by one, but Teep was not among them. 

\-----  


After they were done with classes, they split up to look for Teep. Rythian went to the infirmary, Fiona to the Hufflepuff Basement, and Zoey to the library. No one had seen him, not even during the evening feast. It was not until midnight, when Teep shook Zoey awake. He placed his index finger over his lips, indicating that she should be silent. She nodded, following him down to the common room.  


"What-you-here" she signed, struggling to find words. Teep smiled, though she could tell that he was frustrated that he couldn't speak to her.  
"P-L-O-T" He signed, then pointed to her. She furrowed her brows in confusion. He put his hand over his mouth, deliberating. Finally, he made a motion that Zoey could interpret as "write". She fetched a quill and parchment, careful not to wake anyone. She crept back dowstairs, looking back to make sure she wasn't being followed. 

Teep wrote for a while, occasionally scratching out words, or pausing to think. Finally, he handed it back to her.  


"Hold on a minute," she thought, whispering, "I don't mean to be rude, but if you're mute, can you still cast spells?" Teep nodded, though he shrugged and made a face. "H-A-R-D" He signed, sighing. He got up and waved, ducking out the doorway.  


Zoey unfolded the note he'd given her, checking over her shoulder one last time to make sure no-one was watching. 

'O, I overheard that Weiss has been planning to pay other Slytherins to convince Slughorn that you've been forcing them to duel without professors around, then use Y to lure you into a trap to try and get you expelled. I've already warned them, so don't worry. Also, I says hello and to not come to Transfiguration. They'll bring you notes. Your friend, E.' 

She threw the parchment into the fireplace, ridding herself of the evidence, then climbed back into bed for the night. 

The next morning, she went to the Headmaster's office and made an excuse about seeing something in the girl's bathroom, and spent about ten minutes making up a description for the Thing That Didn't Exist, stammering and fidgeting with her hands, wide-eyed. He had given up, exasperated, and had accompanied her to the 'last place she saw It', where she hid behind him the entire time. A dragonfly flew past her and she screamed, stuttering that this was definitely not The Thing, it was bigger but also kinda smallish, and much darker greenish-blue. She swore on Salazar Slytherin that she was telling the truth and that it was definitely maybe not a shadow, and that she was probably most likely still confused, since moving to Hogwarts and being away from her dear mother and father. He told her to tell him if she ever saw this thing again, and to stop by the infirmary to check her head, if she wasn't feeling well. She promised that she would, if she didn't feel well soon, and went to meet with Teep and the others.

\-----  


She found them at the Dueling Club, right as Teep floored Rythian. He grinned, and the few that were gathered there burst into applause.

"Hey, Zoey!" Fiona called. Rythian, who was brushing the dust off his robes, looked up and waved.

"Zoey, you're just in time for Dueling Club." called a familiar voice.

"It would appear so." Zoey said, taking a seat by Fiona. She knew what Weiss was doing, and she wouldn't have it."I came for my friends, not to fight."

"Well, you never know when you might need it. Isnt that right, Slughorn?" Weiss put her hands on her hips, looking towards him.

He agreed, encouraging Zoey to come up.

"I'm not really one for fighting, Sir." She said, in a last-ditch effort to be excused.

"Well, Either way, you must be capable of basic defensive skills. Come up and demonstrate, please."

"Alright, then." She said, making her way onto the platform. Weiss grinned, keeping her eyes on Zoey as the other got into position and bowed. Weiss raised her wand and cast Expelliarmus, and Zoey countered with Flipendo, knocking Weiss back. Slughorn and the rest applauded, but Weiss stood, angry, and readied her wand again.

"Petrificus Totalus!" she incanted, twitching her hand slightly. Instead of aiming the spell towards Zoey, it splintered off into the crowd. She made a split-second decision to cast Fumos, conjuring a smokescreen that covered half the room, obscuring Weiss' view.

When the smoke cleared out, it was Slughorn that stood petrified. Teep gave Zoey a thumbs-up, and she smiled back at him. So long as she didn't succumb to Weiss' will, she would be fine. 

\-----  


It was late afternoon when Zoey and Fiona started to make their way to the library, attempting to meet with Rythian, Teep, and someone named Nilesy. Of course, they bumped into Weiss, who was toting other Slytherins behind her, ones Zoey couldn't quite place. "Well, hello, Zoey. Fiona. How unsurprising to see you together."

"Shut it, Weiss. I'm in no mood to hear your horseshit." Fiona snapped at her, pulling Zoey away from her by her arm.

"So rude. Then again, your types usually are." She smiled, menacingly.

Fiona turned. "What do you mean, 'my type', Weiss?" It sounded as though Fiona was daring her to say.

"You know. Butch Bitches." She enunciated each syllable, staring Fiona down intensly with her grey eyes, grinning so menacingly it nearly sent a shiver down Zoey's spine...

"Oh, I thought you were going to say 'brunettes'." She spat. Now it was Zoey who attempted to drag Fiona away by the arm.

"No, I mean disgusting, vile, abhorrent _lesbians_.

"You do realize that literally everyone else accepts me for who I am, yeah?" the brunette put her hands on her hips, her anger steadying into a slow-burning flame. She could see Mikhaels, the Head of Ravenclaw, in the distance. He was headed towards them, with a curious expression.

"I don't. No way would I ever accept my own daughter if she was... like you." she said, making a disgusted face. Her eyes flickered towards Zoey, unnoticed by Fiona. She felt frozen with fear, but still able to start with the crocodile tears.

"Then again, I suppose you fags just can't be helped, can you?" She sighed, dramatically, and turned, coming face-to-face with Mikhaels.

"Hello, Ms. Weiss. I don't suppose you'd care to explain the words I just heard coming out of your mouth?"

Zoey sniffled, wiping one of her eyes with her robes.

"Fiona, yes? Escort Ms. Proasheck to the Common Room, if you please."

"We were on our way to the Library, actually. We've got friends waiting for us, " Fiona said, turning to Zoey, "If you're alright."

She wiped at her eyes, nodding. "Yeah, shouldn't keep Rythian waiting."

Mikhaels nodded, knowing the wizard she was talking about. "Off you go, then, I'm going to have words with this one, here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter was really short, so I decided to write and publish the next one quickly. This is really the first thing I've ever published, so I'm not very fond of my writing style, but tell me what you think!


	3. First Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We interrupt your broadcast day to bring you a short description of four characters you will be seeing often.

It had been nearly three months since Zoey had arrived at Hogwarts, and she hadn't done much other than attend class and practive with Rythian, Teep, and Fiona. Nilesy had joined in, but for some reason she couldn't figure out which house he was in. He wore normal clothes most of the time, and she didn't have class with him or see him during that time, but it didn't matter to her right now. The biggest problem was Weiss, Roberts, and Delhia, the three Slytherins that had decided that Zoey was not welcome in 'their house' and were adamant about removing her from Slytherin, permanently. 

She took inventory of her allies. There was Rythian, Ravenclaw, an old friend. He was short, with messy brown hait that had a blonde streak running through it. His glasses were tinted, which made his eyes seem different colours depending on the light. Most of the time, they looked blue. He used to wear a purple scarf around his face, but it had since been replaced by a Ravenclaw scarf. Zoey knew why he preferred to keep his mouth covered, even if he never said. He was a particularly neat person, as evidenced by his robes and the way he lined his schoolbooks, even if his hair didn't reflect that. He was very valuable, despite the fact that she was lost every time Rythian had tried to explain the inner workings of spells. He was, for the longest time, the only one who knew she was attracted to females. He was clever, but not clever enough to see through her completely, for which she was thankful. It wouldn't last long, most likely, but at least they were allies. 

Next, there was Teep, Hufflepuff, who had proven his loyalty within the first week. Teep was very tall, especially for a child his age. He admitted to being part giant, though he couldn't say how much. His black hair was usually covered by a small green beanie, his eyes were incredibly dark to the point of appearing black. He had a very wide, prominent nose, and usually had a green cape that matched his hat billowing behind him. Sometimes it was tucked under his robes, but the clasp was still visible. He had a habit of keeping his hands close to his stomach, and Zoey had taken to calling him 'Teepasaurus Rex,' to which he laughed (a sound like choking and popping which nonetheless warmed Zoey right to her core) and pretended to rawr. 

Fiona and Zoey had gotten much closer since their last real encounter with Weiss. They had confided in each other the nature of their orientation, which was a weight off Zoey's chest. They'd spent the night in the Hufflepuff Common Room, a place so warm and inviting that she dreaded leaving. She was shorter than Zoey but much more muscled, a fact which she flaunted when Zoey had brought it up. She was a brunette with blue eyes, usually sporting a yellow headband Zoey had learned was just to keep the hair out of her eyes, something that had bothered her when she helped her mum with blacksmithing. Her favourite outfit was a brown vest with a soft fur trim, a red shirt, green cargo pants and black boots, which she wore whenever the robes weren't mandatory.

Nilesy was the newest addition to their little group, seeming to come from nowhere. He was a mystery, he was, but he seemed trustworthy enough. Zoey had first met him when she thrust Ziggy into his arms whilst she and Fiona ran after the latter's cat. She'd panicked afterwards, looking everywhere for them, until she found him in the Great Hall with Ziggy and his own cat, Lyndon. Rythian seemed to like him, quirky as he was. She'd keep an eye on him, for now.

All in all, it didn't seem to be bad company, for her first year. She was thankful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty much writing nonstop, this is so much fun. Thanks for the kind words and kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This fic is a work in progress. If you have any questions, comments, or helpful hints, tips, and headcanons, you can message me at vaniloves on tumblr.


End file.
